Naruto: Ice Demon of Kiri
by Jakker
Summary: Naruto is ignored in favor of his younger siblings. A certain incident pushes him over the limit, and he leaves Konoha for a place that can give him the training and experience he needs. Kiri. 'Naruto looked up, glaring icily at his opponent, "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Strong!Naruto. Hyōton!Naruto. No pairing. Rated M for safety and freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! This idea has actually been around longer than some of the stories I have already posted, but I haven't gotten around to it until just now.

Yes, this will be one of those 'Naruto is ignored by his family in favor of his younger sibling(s)' stories, but I hope that won't put you off. Really, it's just a plot device and I know it would never actually happen.. He will also have two zanpakutō, and his first and main one is Hyōrinmaru. I know, everyone uses Hyōrinmaru, but it's my second favorite, and totally awesome so I'm going to use it. However, for his second, well, read the note at the bottom. And fitting with Hyōrinmaru, he's going to be cold and a bit bitter.

The reason this isn't in the Crossover section is because it's just a couple zanpakutō, shunpo, and maybe Kidō. There won't be any characters from Bleach appearing, so I don't see that as a legitimate crossover.

He's also going to get strong quickly, but it won't be shown much. I love strong Naruto, but I hate training filler, so I won't show his training much.

I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

_~Start~_

A small, blonde boy punched the wall in frustration and anger. His name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. His parents had forgotten about him again. Ever since the twins, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuki and Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, were born, it was like he didn't exist anymore! His_ parents _used to dote on him constantly, taking him to the park, making him lunch, reading him a bedtime story. Now, though, it was all about the twins. He knew that it was important for new babies to be taken care of, especially since they were both the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, the demon fox that had attacked Konoha five years ago. But even after the twins got older, and they didn't need to be constantly watched anymore, he was still ignored, even more than he was before.

Now it was all about the twins. How was their day? What did they do? Where did they go? It was a miracle if anyone even asked about him! The only one who didn't ignore him was his baa-chan, Tsunade. She also seemed to be the only one other than him to notice it was going on. She had once pointed this out to his _parents_, but they just waved her off and said that he was just being an attention hog. That had pissed Naruto off to no end, and he had said some...things to them that ended with him getting grounded for a month.

He used to not really hate the twins, since it really wasn't their fault. That was until they started _rubbing his nose in it._ That's right, they would taunt Naruto about how they were the favorites of their parents, how he didn't belong with them, and how they could do whatever they wanted to Naruto with no repercussions. Which was true. If they ever did something to Naruto, all his parents would say was 'they don't mean anything by it, they're just being children.' But if he even raised his voice at them, he would be sent to his room until he was 'ready to behave properly.

The worst part of it was that they both refused to train him, saying he'll get his training when he's in the academy. That pissed him off since he was _already supposed to be in the goddamned Academy. _The usual age for entrance to the Academy was six years old, and he was already eight. When he asked them why he wasn't in the Academy, his _father _had told him that they wanted to put him in the Academy when the twins were so they could all be on the same team. That's right, they wanted him to wait until he was nine years old before he was in the Academy with a bunch of six-year olds. When he asked him how they could be so sure they would be on the same team, Kushina replied that the top shinobi, the top kunoichi, and the dead last were always on the same team. That meant that his _parents_ were expecting him to be the dead-last, and since both his _parents _absolutely _refused _to train him, he probably would be the dead-last. When he asked why the twins needed to be trained, Minato said that they were jinchūriki and needed to develop properly, but he could have sworn that Minato nearly slipped up one time and said 'because they're my kids.'

After that particular incident, he was angrily stomping down the streets of Konoha, he came across Tsunade, and she asked him why he was angry. When he told her, she pinched the bridge of her nose, and offered to teach him herself. His cold fury was still there, and he rudely asked her what an old lady like her could teach him.

After regaining consciousness a few hours later, she told him she could help him with unlocking his chakra, chakra control since, while he didn't have as much as his _siblings_, he was still an Uzumaki, and therefore had more chakra than the average person, taijutsu, and if he was interested, some medical techniques.

Naruto eagerly took her up on her offer, even the part about learning medical techniques, looking for any advantage over his _family_, since he knew for a fact that no one in his family knew any. He had to work on his chakra control vigorously, though, considering he had so much. Although, Tsunade had said that his control was already pretty good even with the massive amount he had. After that, she had even taught him the basics behind her enhanced strength. He was good enough with it by now that he could crack a boulder. Impressive for someone his age, but any high-level ninja worth his salt could do the same. He wanted to learn ninjutsu and kenjutsu, but Tsunade wasn't any good with anything other than medical ninjutsu, and she could barely tell one end of a sword from the toher. She had tested his affinity, and did find out he had a dual affinity for wind and water, though. She had also found that his intelligence was quite high, able to pick up on things a regular eight-year-old wouldn't. She, of course, kept these training sessions secret since she knew Minato and Kushina would put a stop to it if they found out.

Back to why he was currently frustrated, well, his _parents _had forgotten to take him out to dinner with them and the twins. This happened all the time, but it still made him angry. They, of course, went to Ichiraku Ramen, and while he didn't particularly like ramen, it was better than nothing! However, since even when they didn't go out to dinner, they rarely left him anything to eat, he learned how to cook for himself. They still should have at least invited him, though. But what could he expect? He was getting more and more forgotten. They had even forgotten his birthday last December! He knew this wasn't likely to change anytime soon, so he just sucked it up. He'd show them what they were missing, though he could honestly say that he really didn't care about them anymore. They weren't his parents, they were just some people he live with. The only parent he had in his opinion was Tsunade, but she was busy at the hospital most of the time.

"Ah! That was good ramen!" his _mother _declared as she walked through the door of the Hokage mansion. He had just finished the small mean he had managed to scrounge up for himself and was walking back to his room. The rest of his _family _followed in soon after, along with Jiraiya.

"You're right, mom, that was awesome!" the twins said at the exact same time. They had a habit of doing that.

Minato laughed, "You guys always say that about ramen!"

"That's because it's always true!" all three of them said. Then Kushina noticed Naruto walking down the hallway. She called to him, "Right, Naruto? Wasn't that ramen great?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. They didn't even notice that he wasn't even there? He gritted his teeth, "I wouldn't know. I wasn't there."

Minato blinked, "You weren't? Why didn't you want to come?"

Naruto heaved an angry breath through his nose, "I wasn't invited." he said curtly.

Kushina giggled, "Oh, of course you were. I wouldn't forget to ask you. Well, you don't have to tell us why you didn't want to come, but that's not reason to lie about being invited. Haven't we taught you not to lie?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, _Mother._" he spat, though no one seemed to notice the venom in his words.

She nodded, "Good, don't do it again."

"Aw, don't be too hard on him, Kushina. He's only a kid." Jiraiya laughed.

"Well, we have to teach him right and wrong somehow. I spoil him so much, I'm worried how he'll turn out." she smiled.

_'SPOIL ME?! Oh, fuck you!' _he screamed in his head.

"Can we train now, daddy?" Menma asked. He was an exact replica of Minato, the only difference being the whisker marks and the red hair, which he got from Kushina.

"Yeah, can we?!" Natsuki asked excitedly. She was an exact replica of Kushina, except for the whisker marks and the fact that her hair was a sunny blonde.

Minato nodded with a smile, "Sure. Actually, Naruto, I want you to come with us." he said, turning to Naruto.

The boy looked dumbstruck, but then frowned in suspicion, "Why?" he asked. He was positive that Minato wasn't going to just change his mind and suddenly decide to train him.

"I want you to fight the twins so I can see how far they've come." he said.

Seriously? He basically wanted Naruto to be a punching bag for the two idiots to see how good they were? Oh, sure, Naruto knew how to fight because of Tsunade, but Minato didn't know that.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "But I've had no training."

Minato waved him off, "I just want to test them on what they've learned. Don't worry, you won't be in any danger, and I'm sure they won't be too rough."

"Why me? Wouldn't you be better for testing them?" he asked logically.

"Well, actually, the twins suggested it." Kushina put in.

Ah, he understood now. They just wanted another opportunity to show him how superior they were. Well, he would show them a thing or two...

"Alright." he said and walked to the backyard, quickly followed by the twins, who were smirking evilly.

As soon as everyone had gotten outside, Naruto took his place on one side and the twins took their places on the other. As soon as they both were ready, Minato told them to start. The two idiots immediately rushed forward as Naruto got into a defensive stance.

Menma rushed him from his left, but Naruto easily blocked and pushed him away. Even if he hadn't been training with Tsunade, he would still be physically stronger than the twins. Natsuki rushed him from his right, but he blocked and tossed her into Menma. Gently, of course. If it even looked like he was hurting them, the match would be stopped and he would probably be grounded, even if it was a sanctioned match.

Both of them blinked in shock, and he smirked. They scowled and rushed him again, engaging him in a taijutsu match, but they were continuously knocked down. Minato and Kushina watched in disbelief as Naruto dominated his siblings. Jiraiya, however, had his eyes narrowed. He recognized that fighting style. After knocking the idiots down for the umpteenth time, he, feeling pretty good about himself, decided to taunt them.

"Is this what you've been learning? If so, I'm kind of glad that _father _refuses to train me." he belittled, smirking.

Both of them gritted their teeth, and suddenly Naruto gasped as an evil feeling entered the clearing. Red chakra began leaking out of both Menma and Natsuki, forming a cloak around them in the shape of a one-tailed fox. Their fingernails lengthened into claws, their canines grew, and their eyes turned black with a black, vertical slit. Naruto took a step back, frightened by the feeling of the chakra, but both of them vanished, appearing in front of him a moment later and slashed at him with their claws.

A split-second after they did, Minato and Jiraiya appeared, slapping a seal on each of them. The twins collapsed on the ground and they quickly tended to the seals on each of their stomachs. Kushina rushed over and starting fussing over them.

"Naruto!" she yelled without looking up, too concerned with the twins. "You shouldn't provoke them like that. Look at what you've done!"

There was a loud gasp from the entrance to the yard, "Naruto!" Tsunade cried. She was on her way to visit Naruto, but became concerned when she felt the Kyubi's chakra. She appeared just in time to see the twins slash Naruto.

Finally, the three others finally took notice of Naruto, and paled dramatically when they did. Naruto was lying in a shallow pool of his own blood. There was a deep slash going from his right shoulder to his left hip, and another slash going from his left shoulder to his right hip, forming a large X-shaped wound on his torso. He was gasping in pain and breathlessness.

Tsunade ignored them and quickly set to treating Naruto. She paled when she saw it was more serious than it appeared at first. Not only was there a deep wound on his torso, the Kyūbi's chakra was burning him and possibly poisoning him as well. Without another word, she took him in his arms and shunshinned to the hospital as he passed out.

Tsunade soon appeared in an operating room and started barking out orders as she set Naruto down gently. She immediately began treating him along with the other medics that surrounded him.

While this was happening, something odd was happening inside his mind. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a frozen forest. The trees and ground were covered in layers of ice, and it was also snowing gently. Naruto was surprised to find that he wasn't cold, even his bare toes that were buried in the snow on the ground.

"_Come to me." _a voice that was filled with power commanded.

Without thinking, Naruto immediately turned in the direction of the voice and started walking. He soon came upon a large clearing. His eyes widened as he saw the giant serpentine ice dragon staring down at him with its glowing, crimson eyes.

Naruto stepped back, but not in fear, "What are you ?"

The dragon seemed to grumble before answering, **"I am a part of your****soul, your Zanpakutō."** it answered with its powerful, deep baritone.

Naruto blinked, "W-what's a Zanpakutō? And what do you mean 'a part of my soul?'"

"**Just what I said. A Zanpakutō is formed from a person's soul, therefore, I am a part of your soul. Since I am your Zanpakutō spirit, you can call on me to aid you in battle in the real world. I take the shape of a sword, but when you call my name, you can unleash my true power."** the dragon explained.

"Why haven't I heard of zanpakutō before? And why did you appear now?" Naruto asked, awestruck.

"**It is very rare for anyone to manifest a zanpakutō. It is only possible for someone who is very powerful or the potential to become very powerful. However, when most ninja are very logic-driven beings, and when they become powerful enough to manifest their zanpakutō, they believe something like a zanpakutō is not possible, so they subconsciously block out the voice of their zanpakutō calling to them. It is a very sad fate for them, but I am glad that this has not happened to us." **the dragon said. Naruto could tell that the ice dragon was extremely happy and relieved that Naruto had answered his call. For the first time in a long time, Naruto smiled. **"As for why I appeared now, your near death experience has caused me to form."**

Naruto frowned, remembering just who had caused him to have a near death state. "That's it. I've had enough of this. I have to get away from them, and away from Konoha."

"**Is that truly what you want?" **he asked.

Naruto nodded with no hesitence, "I'm sick of my family ignoring me, and now, because the idiots asked to put to 'spar' with me, I nearly died! I was bleeding to death on the ground and they didn't even notice!" Naruto yelled, punching the icy ground angrily.

"**Do you know where you want to go?" **the icy dragon asked. If his partner wanted to leave, then he wouldn't discourage him.

Naruto shook his head. He certainly couldn't go to Iwa, that was for damn sure. He wasn't going to go to Suna, either. He couldn't stand the heat, and he knew that Suna shinobi weren't really known for using kenjutsu much, "I'd obviously have to go somewhere I could get a kenjutsu trainer, and somewhere I could get experience." he said.

"**Then I would suggest Kirigakure." **the powerful dragon of ice suggested. Naruto looked up.

"Why Kiri?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"**Kiri is currently locked in a civil war, and they are known for their kenjutsu masters."** the spirit informed him.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"**I know everything you know, but I never forget anything. You somehow got this information at some point, but either forgot it or disregarded it as unimportant. I, however, have not." **the dragon explained.

Naruto nodded after thinking about it, "Sounds good. Do you know what side I should join?"

The dragon looked deep in thought for a moment, **"While I don't know too much about the war, I know the Mizukage's side it persecuting those with bloodlines, and the rebellion is supporting them. So, I would suggest joining the rebellion since you have a bloodline." **

Naruto gaped in shock, "What do you mean? I don't have a bloodline!" he exclaimed.

The dragon seemed to grin, **"You do now. Did you think having an affinity for water and wind was a coincidence? No, now that you have awakened me, you have the ability to mix those two elements to form ice, since, as you have most likely guessed, my abilities revolve around ice."**

"Really?" he asked. The dragon nodded. "Thank you." Naruto said, bowing his head slightly.

"**No need to thank me, Naruto. However, I will tell you that you will be unable to unlock my power unless you can hear my and call my name. So, can you, Naruto? Can you hear my name, Naruto? Can you call my name, Naruto? Come on! Call my name!" **the dragon roared.

In the real world, Naruto's eyes snapped open and his arm shot up. His hand closed around something and a katana suddenly manifested.

"Hyōrinmaru!"

Then, Naruto gasped in pain and his arm dropped, but didn't let go of Hyōrinmaru. He looked around, noticing he was in a hospital room, attached to various machines. He looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around his torso. He looked out the window and noticed it was dark out.

Naruto gritted his teeth further and tried to stand up. He was weak and in much pain, but his legs were fine, allowing him to stand and walk perfectly fine, albeit in a bit of pain.. He detached himself from the machines, but as soon as he detached himself from the heart monitor, Tsunade burst into the room with a frantic look on her face.

"Naruto!" she cried happily at seeing him awake, but her medic instincts soon kicked in, "What are you doing up? You shouldn't aggravate your wound like that!" she exclaimed.

Naruto looked at her, "I have to get out of here." he told her. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have told them what he was planning, but he trusted Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, Naruto, you can't go home yet."

"I'm not going _home_. I said I have to _get out of here._" he snarled.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she understood what he was saying, "Naruto, you can't leave Konoha."

"Why not? I'm not a ninja, I can leave whenever I want." he said, scowling.

"That doesn't matter. Your father is the Hokage, he'll have you hunted down and brought back." Tsunade explained.

Naruto scowled deeper. He wanted to refute her claim, tell her that if Minato didn't care about him now, he wouldn't bother sending out any ninja to bring him back, but he knew that wasn't right. Minato would send out ninja to bring him back, maybe to reconcile with him along with his other family members, or, most likely, to save face. If the Hokage's son would resort to running away from him, that would say a lot.

Tsunade knew that Naruto was extremely unhappy with his family and his entire life in general, and she hated seeing him so sad and angry. She'd help him any way she could, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Where would you go, anyway?" she asked.

"Kiri." he answered shortly.

Tsunade's eyes widened and shook her head frantically, "Naruto, you can't go to Kiri! Do you know how dangerous it is there. They're in a civil war!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly. That will get me the experience I need as well as a kenjutsu sensei." he said, holding up Hyōrinmaru.

That was the first time Tsunade noticed the sword. Even though she didn't know the first things about swrods or kenjutsu, she could tell that it was an extremely well-made katana, with the guard in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. The hilt was light blue, and the sheath was dark blue. It was about 1.4 meters-4'5"-long.

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I just need to get out of here." he said, trying to get past her.

She grabbed his arm gently to stop him, wanting to tell him that it was pure foolishness to go to Kiri, but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"You're...going to leave no matter what, aren't you?" she said sadly.

Naruto nodded resolutely, "I am _not _staying here with _them _anymore." he said angrily. He hated even thinking about his family-no, former family.

She sighed in resignation, "Naruto, I wish I could go with you, but I can't just leave Konoha at this point, and Jiraiya would easily track my movements. Besides that, I can't be seen in Kiri. I am too recognizable, and if I was seen there, it could be disastrous." she explained sadly.

Naruto nodded, "I know. If either Kumo or Iwa caught wind of you being involved with either the rebellion or the Mizukage, they would think that Konoha was trying to increase their influence among the other countries, and it could start another war." he deduced.

Tsunade smiled, "You always were smart." She bit her lip for a moment before turning back to the door, "Wait here Naruto, I'll be right back." she said as she left.

When she was gone, he started thinking more deeply about his plan. It would be hard to get someone decent to teach him, but if he showed his potential and, if he had to, unleashed Hyōrinmaru, he'd bet he could convince someone. He could probably easily get into the rebellion, albeit not in a high position, considering his new-found Hyōton. He knew they would more easily trust him if he displayed his bloodline, since he figured the Mizukage wouldn't employ someone who had a bloodline, even if it would seem like a good strategy. Naruto nodded to himself, more assured than before that this would work.

Around fifteen minutes later, Tsunade came back into the room. She held some clothes for him, and one scroll. Before she closed the door behind her, she put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

"Here, Naruto, put these on." she said, and Naruto suddenly realized he was naked. He reddened slightly before putting the clothes on. She then handed him the scroll. "This is full of my more advanced medical techniques, some books on anatomy, and some more advanced chakra control exercises. I am trusting you not to share these with anyone else. Got it?" she mock-threatened. Naruto nodded quickly. He was suddenly glad he had taken her up on her offer to learn medical techniques. He would be on his own for a while, and if he got hurt, it would be beneficial if he could heal himself.

She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm sending you out on your own like this..."

Naruto put his hand on her arm, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, and we will meet again some day." he said, smiling at her. Tsunade looked in his eyes, and was surprised that he saw not doubt in them.

"I can sneak you out of the village, and I can keep your family," Naruto glared icily, "Alright, ex-family. I can keep your ex-family busy for at least a day. They haven't even bothered to visit yet." she spat. It made her sick how they disregarded Naruto like this.

Naruto smirked, a bit bitterly, "I figured."

_~A couple hours later: Just outside Konoha's walls~_

"Alright, Naruto, take these. It'll help with any pain." she said as she handed him some medication. She then pulled some bandages out. "Change your bandages every two days. You can do that yourself, right?" she asked, though she knew he did. She had taught him, after all. As she expected, Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm ready to go." he answered, slightly unable to believe that he was actually doing this. He was a little frightened, but with Hyōrinmaru by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

"Alright. Kiri is that way," she said, pointing to the east. "Find a boat to take you there, but be careful. You never know what kind of person you'll run into." she warned. Naruto nodded seriously. "It will take you three days to reach the border, so you shouldn't train too much, lest you get caught by some Konoha ninja." she said. She hesitated for a moment before she leaned down and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here's some money." she said as she handed him another scroll.

"How much is in it?" he asked.

"Enough." she answered.

He then wrapped his own arms around him, "Thank you for everything, baa-chan."

She smiled fondly, "Brat."

He let out a breath and shot off to the east at impressive speeds for a relatively untrained genin. Tsunade smiled sadly as she watched him go.

_'Good luck...son.'_

_~End~_

There you go. First chapter done. Like I said at the top, I won't really show his training, but I will show some of his missions for the rebellion in Kiri. I'm not sure how good they'll be, but I'll try.

There is no pairing.

If you though it was a little unbelievable how Tsunade let him go alone, especially to Kiri, of all places, well, you may have a point, but she knew that Naruto would go no matter what, and if she had tried to stop him or told his family, she knew he would resent her just as much as he resented his own family.

**PLEASE READ THIS:**

**These are all the options for Naruto's second Zanpakut****ō. If you're wondering why he's getting a second, I can just never decide on one. One of my favorites is obviously Hyōrinmaru, but I'm gonna let you all show me which you would prefer for his second. However, I would like you all to read the reasons I have listed the ones I have, and not just pick your favorites out of the list. If you want to know why some you like are not on this list, I will tell you why, but please don't do it ****under a guest review. I can't respond to you and I doubt you'd want to wait until the next chapter.**

**Now, all you have to do to vote is tell me which one you want to be his second in a review. He'll get Hyōrinmaru pretty quickly, but he won't get his second for at least a few chapters, so you can vote several times in those chapters. I will tally up the results in each chapter and post the results at the top of the next chapter. I will also put a poll on my profile(if I can figure out how) so you can vote there, too.**

**And you can vote for two if you want.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Suzumushi**-I think the ability to knock someone unconscious is a good way to capture someone, though I don't think it's infallible and it can be avoided, but still. Also, the ability to fire hundreds of blades is pretty cool and useful. Its Bankai is pretty useful for a ninja as well. Blocking out everyone's vision and hearing is deadly in this world, but the huge black balloon is noticeable. Suzumushi and Hyōrinmaru don't exactly work well together, but they don't conflict with each other, either.

**Gonryōmaru**-While we haven't seen anything of its Shikai abilities, I think it can be inferred that it can use Lightning based attacks, which are not uncommon but useful in the shinobi world. Its bankai is incredibly powerful as well, being able to shoot large and incredibly powerful lightning bolts at people. The best part is that he can do that with hand gestures, so he can still hold on to Hyōrinmaru with both hands, and then surprise enemies by striking them down. I am a bit wary on using it, though, since we don't know all that it can do, and it may be a bit too powerful, since using it around allies could make you accidentally kill them, since I believe it is even less controlled than Hyōrinmaru. However, I'll be honest when I say that this is the one I want to use the least.

**Senbonzakura**-The ability to control thousands of tiny blades would be absolutely deadly in the shinobi world. The bankai ability is the same, but Naruto could control it with his mind. However, I'm not sure Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru would mesh well together. Using this usually has the user stay in one spot, and while Hyōrinmaru could fight at a distance, it would be better for a closer battle. And since he'd want to get closer, the enemy could get into the Hurtless Area. Granted he could just deal with them with Hyōrinmaru, but Senbonzakura would be useless after than unless he consents to the blades entering the Hurtless Area. I will admit, however, that Senbonzakura would be best at dealing with many enemies at the same time, much better than Hyōrinmaru. However, Senkai and Shūkei: Hakuteiken are quite useless. Senkai because he still has Hyōrinmaru, though he could use it to trap an enemy. And Shūkei: Hakuteiken because I think it would clash with Hyōrinmaru's Bankai. So, I think Senbonzakura and Hyōrinmaru would have the most problems meshing, but I do like it.

**Suzumebachi**-The ability to kill someone in two strikes isn't unheard of in the shinobi world, but with the way Suzumebachi would go about it would surprise enemies and make him much deadlier. It would also be useful if Naruto needed to make a quieter kill. Since its shikai, he could still use Hyōrinmaru with both hands. The only downside is its bankai. While it is powerful, extremely so, you could end up killing your allies or at least seriously injuring them. Therefore, he would rarely use it. On the other hand, it would be a certain kill, and if he for some reason had to fight a bijuu, it would be powerful enough to even injure them. In my opinion, this would be the best for Naruto's second Zanpakutō, and honestly, this is what I was going to use before I decided to let you all decide.

**Shinsō**-The power to extend the blade could easily catch most enemies off guard, giving Naruto an advantage. It could also be used for a sneak attack without revealing himself. Its bankai is even better. Its speed would make it nearly impossible to avoid by all but best shinobi. Not to mention its length**. **The ability to poison someone and break their bodies down on a cellular level is an ability to be feared. Also, using Shinsō in conjuction with Hyōrinmaru would not be impossible, and if someone was focusing on Hyōrinmaru's ice attacks, they may miss the blade coming at them.

There you go. Like I said, if you want to know why some are not on here, ask me. I also didn't put some on here because of the lack of bankai.

**Another Question! Should Naruto learn Kid****ō?**

Also, is it just me, but did Bleach get _way _darker when the anime ended? I mean, just look at Yamamoto's bankai. That shit is crazy.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, I think I've only had one other story that had more reviews on just the first chapter before. Cool!

These results don't include the poll on my profile. By the way, there's a poll on my profile. Here are the results so far:

Suzumushi: 0 (Aw, no love for this? I think you guys are underestimating it.)

Gonryōmaru: 2 (Eh, I kind of figured.)

Senbonzakura: 7 (Not entirely unexpected, though I feel like I'm counting wrong.)

Suzumebachi: 6 (Come on Suzumebachi! You can pull through!)

Shinsō: 17 (Holy shit! I didn't expect you all to want Shinsō so much, but I can't say I blame you.)

Kidō:

Yes: 4

No: 7

Also, I don't think people realize that he would use Kidō with chakra, not reiryoku.

There you go, although I feel like no one read my reasons for picking those five. And I'm surprised that not everyone is voting. And remember, you can keep voting for the next few chapters, just try and use the actual names of the zanpakutō and that you spell them right. Because of the way I find how many people vote for a certain zanpakutō, if you don't spell it right, I may miss your vote. That's why I'm not sure if I got the votes for Senbonzakura right.

_~Start~_

It had only taken Naruto a couple days to reach the port where he could find a boat to take him to Mizu no Kuni's mainland. During his journey to the port town, he hadn't run into any Konoha ninja thankfully, and he had been practiced a little with releasing Hyōrinmaru. Even though he knew that was an incredible risk, he figured that it would be worth it if he knew how to use it, though he wasn't too good with it yet. It would also make the rebellion trust him more easily if he used ice, since that was a bloodline. While he didn't use the Hyōton through his sword, they would make the assumption that he did themselves. The only other thing of note that happened to him was the first night he stayed at an inn and he checked how much money Tsunade had given him.

Ten million ryō.

After recovering from his heart attack, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tsunade giving him that much just for a short trip to Kiri. He studied the medical scrolls for a few hours a day, as well.

Naruto walked along the docks, looking at the various ships. There were signs next to some of them. Some were going to places he had never hear of, but he saw a couple that were going to Mizu no Kuni's mainland. He picked the one that was leaving the soonest, and though he got a couple weird look (most likely for an eight-year-old traveling by himself to _Kiri_, of all places), no one gave him any trouble, but that might have been mostly due to the large katana on his back.

The trip was going to take about a week, so he figured he would only study his medical techniques and not release Hyōrinmaru at all. Hyōrinmaru impressed upon him the immense hatred that many people held for those with bloodlines in these parts, so he knew that if someone saw him practicing with ice, they might report him, or even just try to 'take care of him' themselves. He couldn't practice with kenjutsu since he didn't know any stances.

A week later saw Naruto stepping onto the docks in the port town on the mainland of Mizu no Kuni, immediately noticing that the town was covered by a thin layer of mist. It made sense, of course, since the hidden village of Mizu no Kuni was Kirigakure. He looked around at the buildings and noted with a raised eyebrow that most of them were cylindrical. He disregarded that. Every country had their own style. He also noticed that it was a bit colder here than it was in Konoha. That suited him just fine, though. He hated the heat.

Then he took a look at the people and grimaced. The civilians looked sad and angry at the same time. In the children's eyes, he could see much suffering. He also noticed a couple ninja. Their faces were haunted, and their eyes dead, though he saw a couple had blood-lust and glee in their eyes. By the way they were dressed, he knew they had to be loyalists. Best to avoid them then. He decided that staying in that town probably wouldn't be his best course of action judging by the looks he was getting-some looked as though they wanted to gut him, some looked like they wanted to rob him, and some even looked at him with lust-filled eyes-so he quickly left after buying a map and some food.

He started thinking about ways to get in contact with the rebel forces. He could kill a couple loyalists and hoped they went to him, but that was a desperate and rather stupid plan, considering he was only eight and probably couldn't even beat a genin at his current strength unless he released Hyōrinmaru. If he did that, he could probably take a chūnin out if he surprised him or her. On that note, he could reveal his Hyōton, and then they would probably come to him. Hyōrinmaru had told him that the Yuki Clan had been wiped out a long time ago, and if he revealed he had the coveted Hyōton, they were sure to come to him almost immediately to secure him for his bloodline. Of course, it would also have the opposite effect, and make the loyalists come after him very aggressively and kill him, to make sure his 'taint' wouldn't be passed on. Naruto continued to think about several ideas for the next couple of hours as he traveled to the next town through the forests. He wasn't going to go on the main path since that was actually the most likely place he'd be attacked, and since he had a map, he knew he was going the right way. He was so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice the corpse he almost tripped over.

The blonde stared down at the dead man with wide eyes. He turned a little green as he noticed what had killed the man. There was a giant, gaping hole in the middle of the man's abdomen, allowing Naruto to see inside the wound at the organs. There was a pool of blood surrounding the man's body and around the wound. Naruto looked away and took a couple deep breaths. He knew seeing dead bodies was inevitable with where he was going, and Tsunade had shown him a couple pictures of surgeries to desensitize him, which was probably the only reason he didn't throw up, but he still had not expected to see one so soon.

However, he also knew that it meant one thing if he had found a relatively fresh body. There was someone fighting nearby, and the only people who would be fighting would be the rebels and the loyalists. His head shot up as he heard an explosion nearby, and he cautiously approached the noise, drawing Hyōrinmaru from the sheath on his back as he did so. Curiously, the sheath disappeared when he drew Hyōrinmaru.

Another explosion resounded throughout the forest, closer this time, and Naruto finally got a look at what was happening. One large man was standing across from several other men and women. The men and women were all wearing the same thing, the uniform of Kirigakure shinobi. The other man was wearing something similar, yet different. There were bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face and neck, and he was wielding a zanbatō in the shape of an oversized cleaver-knife. His Kiri hitai-ate was worn sideways on his head, and there was a prominent slash through it, telling Naruto that he was a missing-nin. Naruto hoped he was with the rebellion and not just a random missing-nin. Naruto listened closely as one of the loyalists started speaking.

"Give up, rebel scum! You are outnumbered!" he declared. Naruto's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. At least now he knew the man was part of the rebellion.

The man gave a deep chuckle, "Outnumbered, but not outmatched." the man said, vanishing in a burst of speed.

One by one, each of the loyalists were cut down down. Naruto was so awed by the man's show of power that he wasn't too effected by all the killing, blood, gore, etc. After he had killed the last remaining loyalists, he seemed to snort in derision at them, before suddenly pointing his gigantic weapon in Naruto's direction.

"Why don't you come out? I know you're there." he said casually.

Naruto gulped in nervousness, but complied. He was going to have to do it anyway if he wanted to join the rebellion and get a teacher, but he couldn't help but be intimidated by the man. As he walked out into the open, still clutching Hyōrinmaru in his right hand, the man seemed to blink in surprise, and sheathed his sword, obviously not considering Naruto a threat.

"Now, what's an eight-year-old brat like you doing out here? You're certainly not with the loyalists and I can tell you're not with the rebellion, either." he said. Then, he noticed the katana in Naruto's hand. "And what are you doing with a beautiful sword like that?" Naruto clutched Hyōrinmaru closer, making the man chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take it. Unless you don't answer me."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I came here to find someone to train me in kenjutsu and to join the rebellion. I saw what just happened." Here, Naruto bowed at the waist, "Please train me!"

The man cocked an eyebrow, "No."

Naruto wasn't deterred. He kind of figured he would say that, but he wasn't going to take that for an answer, "Please! I can be useful!" he begged.

The man grunted in annoyance, "Listen, kid, you don't know what you'd be getting yourself into. If you joined the rebellion, you'd have to kill a lot of people. Sometimes they would be veteran shinobi, but other times they could be kids younger than you. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. There are a lot of other things you would be forced to do. Besides, I've already got two brats. I don't need a third."

Naruto was getting a little frustrated. How could he convince this man to train him? He had to prove his usefulness. Suddenly, there was the sound of a twig snapping behind them. Naruto finally stood up straight and turned to look at the source of the noise. Three shinobi appeared, all of them obviously loyalists.

"Momochi Zabuza, surrender and you may be shown mercy." the lead man said.

The man behind Naruto, now known as Zabuza, snorted, "As if." he put one hand on the hilt of his zanbatō, but then stopped and thought for a moment. He looked down to Naruto, "Tell you what, kid." he started, gaining Naruto's attention. "If you can kill at least one of them, I'll take you on as a student." he offered.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before turning back to the three in front of him, gulping. He took a deep breath. He hadn't killed anyone before, not even an animal, so he was understandably apprehensive. He knew he'd have to kill a lot of people if he joined the rebellion, but he honestly didn't think he had to kill someone to get into the rebellion. He thought about it for a moment, and saw where Zabuza was coming from. If Naruto couldn't show that he at least had some potential, there would be no point in training him. He couldn't waste his time.

"Well?" pressed Zabuza.

Naruto place both hands on the hilt of his sword, "Fine."

"If you attempt to attack us, your death will be inevitable, boy. And I cannot guarantee that it will be quick." the female loyalist said.

Naruto simply raised his sword in response. He took a deep breath to steel himself for what he was about to do. Naruto wasn't delusional, however. There was no way he could match any of them in any way. Strength, speed, skill, experience, etc. He was outmatched in literally every way. There was only one way he would be able to kill them, and that was to release Hyōrinmaru in a surprise attack. If he was quick enough, he could probably get all three of them since they were standing right next to each other.

_'I don't know if It'll be enough, though. I haven't had much practice.' _he thought to himself.

**'Do not doubt yourself, Naruto. It will come naturally to you. You can do this.' **Hyōrinmaru encouraged.

Naruto took a deep breath and raised his sword, **"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"**

Zabuza watched in interest as he saw the blade of the brat's sword extend slightly, gaining a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a long chain. The interest turned to shock as the brat swung his sword and a large dragon made of ice flowed from the tip in the direction of the loyalists at high speeds. The loyalists were so shocked that they hesitated for a moment, but that was just enough for the dragon to reach them. When it made contact, a large spike of ice formed, freezing everything. Two of loyalists managed to jump away, but one of them didn't manage to avoid the attack entirely, and as a result, the right half of his body was frozen solid. The man he had aimed the attack at was frozen inside of the ice spike. The woman, however, managed to avoid the attack entirely, and she glared darkly at Naruto.

"You impure demon! You will die!" she yelled, rushing towards him.

Naruto reacted quickly and slashed at the ground, causing a wave of ice to form in front of him, which continued on towards the woman. The woman's eyes widened in fear as the ice overwhelmed her, freezing her instantly.

Naruto resealed his zanpakutō, breathing heavily. Since he had so little practice with it, using Hyōrinmaru like that tired him out. When he got stronger and more experienced, something like this wouldn't even make him break a sweat. Despite just killing three people, Naruto managed a small smile.

"I did it." he said quietly.

"Not quite!" a voice declared from directly behind him. Naruto turned around with wide eyes and saw the woman he thought he had frozen. She smiled evilly at him and thrust a kunai at his head, intending to end his life. Before she could, however, a large zanbatō cut her in half. All she managed to do was widen her eyes before both halves of the woman fell to the ground.

Naruto breathed heavily for a moment, coming to terms with the fact that he had almost just died, as well as the fact that he had just killed two people. Then he looked over at the man who had saved him.

"Why'd you save me?" he asked.

Zabuza looked at him, "I said I'd take you on as a student if you kill at least one of them. As soon as you froze that first idiot, you became my student, and I try not to let my students die." he said gruffly, shouldering his zanbatō. "So, you have the Hyōton?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto nodded anyway. He wasn't going to tell Zabuza that he hadn't used the Hyōton through his sword. He didn't want to reveal that yet, so Zabuza would would come to the conclusion that he had on his own. Besides, he wasn't lying. He _did_ have the Hyōton.

Zabuza seemed to smirk, "Mei will be happy about that. We thought Haku was the only one with Hyōton left."

"There's another person with the Hyōton? I thought they were all gone." Naruto said, his eyes widening.

Zabuza scratched his bandaged chin, "Yeah, we thought so, too, but this is a nice surprise. And since you have a bloodline, I can be reasonably sure you aren't a spy. Now, let me give you a warning. I said I'd train you and I will, but I won't coddle you. If I tell you to do something, you do it. If you fall behind, or don't measure up, you're out of here. Got it?" he warned.

Naruto nodded, "I understand." Then he looked at the wave of ice he sent at the woman earlier, and saw that she was still trapped inside of it. "Why are there two of them?" he asked out loud.

Zabuza grunted, "She probably used a water clone. And since you froze it, it didn't revert back to water. Now, follow me. My other two brats are this way." he said, turning around and heading off into the forest, Naruto right on his heels.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they came upon a cave. Zabuza yelled into it, "Brats, get your asses out here."

There was a shuffling of feet and two boys Naruto's age came into view. One of them had dark hair, and a rather feminine appearance. He wore a simple battle kimono and a kind expression. He smiled at Naruto when he saw him. The other one was more masculine. He had long shoulder-length white hair, parted down the middle in a 'zigzag' pattern. He had two crimson dots on his forehead, and vivid green eyes. He wore a simple white robe, which was open in the front, and an impassive expression.

"Who is this?" the dark-haired boy asked kindly.

"This is..." Zabuza trailed off, scratching his cheek. He turned to Naruto, "Brat, what's your name?"

"Naruto. Just Naruto."

"Right. This is Naruto. I agreed to train him after he killed two loyalists and he showed off his Hyōton." he said, and the dark-haired boy's eyes widened.

"You have the Hyōton?" he asked, seeming to be a bit excited. Naruto nodded. The boy smiled widely, "That's great. I have it as well. I thought I was the last, but I am thankful that I am not. Perhaps we can show each other a few things." he said happily. "By the way, my name is Yuki Haku."

"I probably don't know as much as you, Haku." Naruto admitted.

"That's fine. We can learn together." Haku said, smiling.

"Okay." he replied with a slight bow of his head. He turned to the white-haired boy.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro." the other boy said impassively, bowing slightly. Naruto bowed back.

"Alright, we have to get back to base. Come on." he said, heading off, the three eight-year-olds keeping up easily, though that was only because he wasn't going at even a quarter of his full speed.

_~Konoha: Several Days Before~_

Tsunade was absently checking on one of her patients, though her thoughts were on her surrogate son. Was he okay? Did he find someone to train him? Has he joined the rebellion? Was he dead? No, no, she wouldn't think about that. She believed in Naruto. After he had left, she had banned everyone from entering his room so no one would notice that he was gone, but she did go in his rooms at various intervals so no one would get suspicious. If anyone noticed he was gone, they would report to her and she'd be forced to tell Minato.

She scowled at the thought of the man. Three days. It had been three days since Naruto had left, but none of his family members had even bothered to visit. Oh, sure, she knew they had to make sure the seals were still working properly, but that certainly didn't take three days to figure out!

She looked up. _'Well, speak of the devil.'_

Coming towards her were Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. When Kushina caught sight of her, she put her hands on her hips and walked up to her.

"Tsunade! How could you teach Naruto your taijutsu style? Menma or Natsuki could have gotten hurt!" she said sternly.

Tsunade blinked, "Excuse me? Which one of your children is in the hospital again?" she asked sarcastically. Kushina stepped back, as if she couldn't believe what Tsunade had just said.

"Naruto." she admitted. "But he still could have hurt them!"

Tsunade crossed her arms, "Again, who is hurt right now? Why was he in a spar with those two, anyway? Especially since they are somewhat trained, and from what you knew, Naruto was just a basic civilian." she demanded. She had wanted to know that for a couple days now.

"They wanted to test themselves against him." Minato said.

"You mean they wanted to beat him up so they could show him how superior they were." she deduced. "Why else would they want to fight an untrained boy?"

"He wasn't untrained." Kushina corrected.

"You didn't know that." she snapped.

"Okay, okay, you may have a point." Minato conceded. "So, under the circumstances, we'll only ground Naruto for a week."

Tsunade's eyes got wide in anger, "Why in the world would you ground Naruto?"

Minato looked at her, "I made it very clear to him that he wasn't to get any training until he entered the Academy." he said sternly.

"Yes, but he told me you refused to put him in the Academy." she countered.

"We were going to put him in the Academy when Natsuki and Menma entered." he returned.

"How is that fair to him?" she demanded. "He would have been fifteen when he graduated!"

"That's enough, hime." Jiraiya said, frowning. "They are his parents. They decide what is best for him. You had no right to go behind their backs and train Naruto."

"Shut up, Jiraiya. You're just like them." she snarled.

He frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She threw her hands up in the air, "You ignored him just like them! You neglected him for Menma and Natsuki. He is your godson. You know, he had to learn to cook for himself because you never invited him out for dinner, and when you stayed home, you never made enough for him!" she revealed to all three of them.

"What would you know, Tsunade? You don't have kids." Kushina retorted angrily. She didn't like all these accusations being thrown at her, especially since somewhere deep inside, she knew they were true.

Tsunade laughed with no humor, "You're right. I don't have kids, so isn't it strange how I am still a better mother than you?"

Kushina stepped back as though she had been struck, her jaw dropped. Minato stepped between them, looking angrily at the blond Sannin.

"You're out of line, Tsunade. Take us to Naruto." he demanded.

She crossed her arms again, "Why?"

"He's our son." Minato said.

"Then where have you been for the past three days?" she demanded.

Minato's lips thinned in anger, "Take. Us. To. Him. Now."

She scoffed and turned around, leading them towards Naruto's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. "Naruto? Are you decent? Your roommates are here." she said with slight sarcasm, causing all three of them to frown.

Getting no answer, not that she was expecting one, she opened the door. "He's not here." she said, feigning confusion. She went to the bathroom that was attached to the room and opened the door, but, of course, he wasn't there either.

"Where is he?" Kushina demanded.

Tsunade got a worried look on her face, "I don't know. He was here earlier." she said.

"There's a letter over here!" Jiraiya announced, picking up a letter from the table next to the bed. He quickly read it. "Aw, shit!"

"What is it, sensei?" Minato asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Jiraiya looked over at him, his features grim, "He's run away."

"What?!" Minato yelled, his eyes widening. "Does it say where?"

Jiraiya briefly looked back at the letter, "It says he's going west, to Suna."

Minato nodded, "That makes sense. He always did like the heat."

Tsunade resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she had expected him not to know that Naruto absolutely hated the heat. She had counted on him not to know that actually. After Naruto had left, she had written that letter to mislead them. It wouldn't have worked if you had known the smallest thing about Naruto, but she had figured it would work on his _family_.

Meanwhile, Kushina sank to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks, "W-why would he run away?"

"After all I've told you, you still have no idea why he'd run away?" Tsunade yelled. "You all drove him off. It's your fault!" she said coldly, storming out of the room. She vaguely heard heard Minato call the ANBU, and Jiraiya say he would go after him, but ignored it. With her misleading letter, and the time it had taken for them to visit him, he would make it to his destination, and not even Jiraiya would enter Kiri.

Her scowl slowly morphed to a smirk as she walked down the hall, _'There you go, Naruto. I hope you're doing well.'_

_~End~_

So, yeah, I added Kimimaro. Why? Because I felt like it.

Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and in reviews. You can vote for two.

A couple people have suggested Sode no Shirayuki, which surprised me. I mean, that would be pretty redundant, and it doesn't have a bankai. Also, its ice isn't as powerful as Hyōrinmaru's, and he could just mimic its techniques with the Hyōton. It would almost be like he didn't have a second zanpakutō.

See ya later.


End file.
